Kalau Bukan Calon Kakak Ipar
by arikahit
Summary: Kalau bukan calon kakak ipar, sih, ya. Kisah perjuangan Sasuke—sebenarnya dia gak berjuang, sih, tapi ahsudahlah. SasuSaku ft. Brother!Kisedai [NarutoxKnB XOVER] Warnin'side
Sakura mengumbar senyum manis pada setiap manusia yang dilihatnya di koridor pagi ini. Tapi anehnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang membalas senyumnya. Sakura sedikit mendengus sambil berusaha mempertahankan senyum manisnya. Setelah tiba pada bagian koridor yang cukup sepi, gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendengus keras, lantas berbalik memandang kesal ketiga manusia warna-warni yang sejak tadi berjalan mengikutinya.

"Kak, pagi-pagi gini gak usah main gunting bisa gak?"

Protes ditujukannya pada lelaki bersurai merah terang yang sedari tadi menjilat-jilat gunting yang sengaja didinginkan di dalam kulkas semalaman, lalu dilumuri coklat Belgia keesokan harinya. Layaknya iklan es krim m*gnum, bunyi 'krek' kadang terdengar ketika lelaki bersurai merah itu 'menikmati' guntingnya.

Sakura yang ingin kembali melayangkan protes membatalkan niatnya ketika laki-laki dengan iris heterokrom itu tersenyum padanya seakan mengatakan: 'Mau nyobain, Dek?'. Sakura menggeleng seraya meneguk salivanya susah payah.

Sakura lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki lain yang berkulit coretdakiancoret dan bersurai navy blue yang tengah membaca majalah berlabel XXX dengan wajah mesumnya. Sakura menghela nafas, ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebal. Belum juga mulutnya terbuka hendak berkomentar, sang objek yang diperhatikan sudah tersulut emosi. "Apa? Lu gak suka gue baca ginian? Mau mecat gue jadi kakak lu? Oke, Sak! Oke! Cukup tau gue!"

"Gue belum ada ngomong, _aho_."

Sakura langsung buang muka dengan dahi yang masih berkerut sebal. Sementara si lelaki bersurai biru gelap kembali memfokuskan diri pada majalah yang dipegangnya, sembari memasang poker face seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Sakura melanjutkan jalannya masih dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Tapi itu hanya sesaat ketika ia mendapati sekelebat bayangan pantat ayam yang hanya berjarak sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berpijak. Wajahnya langsung sumringah, senyum manisnya kembali ia paparkan ke permukaan.

" _Ohayou_ , Sasu-" Sakura berteriak ceria dengan mata yang tertutup membentuk lengkungan senada dengan bibirnya. Gadis itu lantas sedikit melonggarkan senyumnya, otomatis matanya pun ikut terbuka. Seketika lambaiannya terhenti di udara, mulutnya yang tadinya mengumbar senyum ikhlas pun berubah menjadi senyum psikopat. Wajah sumringahnya juga langsung dipenuhi urat-urat yang membentuk pertiga siku-siku, apalagi saat sang objek yang memberikannya harapan palsu bertanya dengan polosnya. "Kau sedang apa, _nanodayo_?"

"Gak usah sok formal, Kak. Mati aja sana."

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Kurobas©Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _Storyline©Hitsune Rika_

.

.

.

 _ **SasuSaku ft. Brother!Kisedai [Akashi Family]**_

.

 **Humor GAGAL [Garing Gaje Lol/? ]**

 **.**

 **T+ ajalah buat perlindungan(?)**

 **.**

 **TYPO(S). OOC. NISTA. OOC. ALAY. OOC. AU. EYD DIPERTANYAKAN. PLOT GAJE. HUMOR MAKSA BANGETZZ. BAHASA KASAR. GAK BAKU. DAN MEREKA DATANG BESERTA DENGAN KELUARGA BESARNYA. ANW MAAPKEUN CHARA YANG HITSU NISTAKAN.**

 **YANG GAK SUKA PAIR/CERITA/KONTEN/APAPUN SOAL FICT INI, SILAHKAN PULANG.**

.

.

.

Sasuke menghela nafas kasar. Di balik tembok itu, berdiri Akashi Sakura beserta tiga kakak warna-warninya. Niat awal Sasuke ingin menyapa sang gebetan sirna sudah, apalagi ketika datang satu lagi lelaki dengan surai hijau yang tengah membawa bulu ayam melewati tempatnya sambil menatapnya dengan tajam. Itu Shintaro, kakaknya Sakura juga, yang sifatnya sebelas duabelas lah sama Sasuke di dunia _canon_. _Tsundere_.

"Pagi, mas Shintaro."

Sasuke menyapa dengan senyuman secerah sinar mentari pagi. Sang objek yang disapa tampak membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot, lantas menatap Sasuke semakin tajam. "Gak usah sok akrab, _nanodayo_. Lagi pula gua bukan mas-mas, gua masih muda, _nodayo_!"

 _Kalo bukan calon kakak ipar, sih, ya, udah Sasuke pecahin tuh kacamata._

"Lagi pula menurut Oha Asa, Leo dan Aries tak boleh berdekatan. Hari ini zodiak Leo ada di paling bawah, dan Aries nomer dua dari bawah, _nodayo_." Shintaro tiba-tiba membuka suara. Sasuke sebagai satu-satunya pendengar cuman bisa melongo tidak paham. Tapi, ah, lagi pula Shintaro itu orangnya memang gak jelas, jadi maklumin ajalah.

Sasuke ngangkat senyum tanpa dosa, lantas memberi tatapan 'terus-apa-masalahnya?', seakan-akan omongan Shintaro yang sebelumnya hanyalah angin lalu.

"Masalahnya, intinya, hubungannya, jaga jarak dari adik gua, bocah _tsundere_!"

Jleb.

Jleb.

Jleb.

Jadi gini rasanya dikatain tsundere sama orang tsundere? :")

CORET

Jadi gini rasanya hubungan tak direstui karena Oha Asa? :")

.

.

.

.

.

Katanya, siang ini ada rapat OSIS. Dan kampretnya, Sasuke telat. Jir, bukan style dia banget, kan? Tapi, ya, kalo taruhannya mandangin gebetan makan, sih, ya, Sasuke rela, kok, dihukum karena telat.

"Maaf saya terlambat."

"Santai aja, Sasuke- _cchi_ , Seijuro- _cchi_ lagi ke rumah sakit, jadi rapat hari ini ditunda- _ssu_."

Sasuke membuang nafas lega. Dia sangat bersyukur wakil ketua OSIS sekolahnya adalah Akashi Ryota, calon kakak ipar paling baik sepanjang sejarah ia menyukai Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada masalah apa kok ya ke rumah sakit?"

Sasuke bertanya setelah mengambil posisi duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di dalam sana. Sementara Ryota, yang sedari tadi asyik membaca majalah _fashion_ menengokkan kepalanya sebentar untuk melirik Sasuke, lantas kembali menatap majalahnya. "Kebanyakan makan gunting kali, gak tau juga- _ssu_. Btw, Sasuke- _cchi_ , gua ganteng gak di sini?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat majalah yang ada di tangan Ryota. Pemuda _raven_ itu lantas mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan.

"Kalo yang ini?"

"Ya ganteng juga, kok."

"Yang ini?"

"Hooh."

"Ini?"

"Iya, ganteng."

"Ini juga 'kan?"

"He'em, ganteng semua."

Sasuke _sweatdrop_. Kepalanya sudah mulai nyeri karena sedari tadi terus menerus mengangguk mengiyakan.

 _Kalau bukan calon kakak ipar, sih, ya, udah Sasuke bakar tuh majalah._

Baru saja tangan Ryota hendak kembali membuka halaman selanjutnya, dengan mulutnya yang juga baru terbuka setengah, seseorang muncul dari balik pintu yang masih terbuka lebar sejak kedatangan Sasuke tadi.

Ryota langsung menutup mulutnya, lelaki bersurai emas itu cemberut lantas membuang majalahnya asal.

Sasuke sujud syukur di tempatnya. Terima kasih untuk siapa pun itu karena telah menyelamatkannya dari pertanyaan absurd Ryota.

"Lu sujud ke mana? Kiblat di sono, nyet."

Sasuke mendongak, lantas menatap sang penyelamat hidupnya bergantian dengan arah sujudnya. Sasuke mengangguk, ia hendak sujud lagi, ketika ia baru menyadari siapa seseorang yang baru saja memberinya petunjuk arah kiblat.

"MZ DAKIAN?"

"GAK USAH DI CAPS JUGA KALI! LAGIAN NAMA GUE DAIKI, NYET!"

"Maap mz Dakian, eh, mz Daiki, ehe."

Sasuke kembali mengambil posisi duduk yang baik dan benar. Ia tersenyum santun lantas menyapu-nyapu bidang kosong sofa di sampingnya, mempersilahkan si Daiki—satu-satunya keturunan Akashi yang paling beda sendiri—untuk duduk.

Ya gimana gak beda sendiri, orang dari Atsushi, Shintaro, Ryota, Seijuro, Tetsuya bahkan Sakura, semuanya punya kulit kinclong, lah dia—

Oke, gak maksud rasis, ya, bang Dakian.

Balik ke topik.

Emang si Daiki udah dilahirin dengan kesongongannya, dengan angkat dagu dia malah duduk di lantai, seakan gak sudi duduk di sofa yang bekas disentuh Sasuke.

Anjir memang.

Sasuke _sweatdrop_ lagi.

 _Kalau bukan calon kakak ipar, sih, ya, udah Sasuke amplas tuh muka._

"Daiki- _cchi_ ngapain di sini? Lu kan bukan anggota OSIS- _ssu_."

"Gak usah rasis, mentang-mentang cuman gue yang sering nemenin dedek Sakura tidur. Bilang aja lu iri kan, Ta? Tai. Gak, maksud gue Ta, Ryota."

Sasuke yang mau neguk liur langsung muncratinnya ke muka Daiki.

Ia segera otw ke toko bangunan.

Beli amplas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Sasuke.

Di toko bangunan seberang sekolah. Tepatnya di bagian alat perkakas untuk menjahit. Yaah mungkin ini toko serba ada. Jadi yasudahlah.

Bukannya tadi niatnya mau beli amplas ya?

Gini ceritanya...

Sasuke memasuki toko bangunan serba ada itu dengan muka suram masam kusam, dengan langkah besar ia melangkah menuju rak berisikan amplas. Entah mungkin karena pandangannya yang terlalu lurus ke depan, Sasuke sampai tak sadar bahwa ada sesosok makhluk yang menghadang jalannya. Sosok merah itu memegang gunting yang ujung tajamnya tepat mengarah pada perut Sasuke.

Ya pada dasarnya mungkin Sasuke yang ketinggian, ia jadi tak melihat orang itu, apalagi guntingnya. Dan orang itu pun juga tak sadar kalau guntingnya mengarah tepat pada perut Sasuke.

Craaaasshhh...

Gunting pun sukses menembus perutnya.

Ia pun mati mengenaskan.

TAMAT

.

.

.

.

 **STAND BY PLEASE**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memasuki toko bangunan serba ada itu dengan muka suram masam kusam, dengan langkah besar ia melangkah menuju rak berisikan amplas. Namun seketika pandangannya terhenti pada sesosok merah di bawah rak alat perkakas menjahit yang tampak tak sampai menjangkau rak gunting paling atas.

Dengan segala harga dirinya sebagai orang yang suka tolong menolong (halah), Sasuke pun menghampiri orang itu. Tak lupa ekspresinya ia ganti menjadi seramah mungkin.

Ya, sosok merah kurang tinggi itu adalah calon kakak iparnya juga. Namanya—

Akashi Seijuro.

JRENG JRENG JRENG

"Saya ambilin, ya, Kak."

Sasuke sok ngakrab. Dia menjangkau rak gunting itu lantas menurunkannya, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Seijuro.

"Lu gak usah sok ngakrab sama gue. Gak usah songong mentang-mentang lu lebih tinggi dari gue. Gue tau lu suka adek gue. Tapi sori, adek gue udah gue jodohin sama Gaara. Jadi minggir lu."

Jleb.

"Jangan ngebantah, gue gak suka cowok rambut item. Makanya bapak gue ngasih kami rambut warna-warni. Kalo lu mau jadi pacar adek gue, cat rambut lu jadi warna merah kek Gaara atau minimal kek Sasori, kek Taiga, atau kek gue. Jadi jangan pernah ngimpi."

Jleb.

Jleb.

"Atau nih gunting bakal melayang."

Craaaaaaash...

Rasanya lebih sakit daripada ditusuk gunting langsung hmmmz :")

 _Kalau bukan calon kakak ipar, sih, ya, udah Sasuke efek* tuh cowok._

Ngefeknya di medsos tapi.

Secara, Sasuke juga gak punya nyali ngadepin gunting segitu runcingnya.

Mau bawa golok?

Gunting aja dicemil sama Seijuro.

Gimana golok?

Tapi Sasuke percaya—

Banyak jalan menuju Roma.

Banyak jalan tuk dapatkan cinta Sakura.

Banyak jalan tuk dapatkan restu kakaknya.

####

"Saku- _chin_ , bukannya itu Sasu- _chin_ , ya?"

Sakura langsung menengadah mendengar nama ehem-ehemnya disebut. Ia menengok ke kanan ke kiri mencari sang lelaki. Dan akhirnya menemukannya tengah duduk di kedai es krim sendirian.

"Samperin yuk, Kak."

Sakura dengan antusias menarik sang kakak yang berwujud titan ungu itu menuju kedai es krim tersebut. Namun suatu keajaiban,

Atsushi menolak.

"Loh, Kak? Bukannya kakak suka es krim ya?"

"Kakak emang suka es krim, tapi gak suka sama ayam. Kakak alergi ayam. Ayo pulang aja."

"Tapi biasanya jatah ayam Kak Seijuro, kakak juga yang ngabisin."

"Kakak alergi ayam yang masih hidup."

Sasuke tampak bersin di sana.

"Tapi Sasuke, kan, bukan ayam!"

"Cih, merepotkan! Kakak pulang duluan aja kalo gitu."

Atsushi putar arah dan menghilang di balik tikungan samping toko bangunan.

Sasuke menggeram dalam hati. _Kalau Atsushi bukan calon kakak ipar, sih, ya, udah Sasuke basmi tuh titan satu._

Sementara Sakura cemberut. Namun sedetik kemudian gadis pink itu langsung sumringah dan pergi menghampiri sang pangeran ayam yang masih setia merenung di kedai es krim.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke yang tadinya menunduk langsung menengadah. Ia cengo sesaat, melihat sang pujaan hati kini hanya berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis. _Kokoro_ Sasuke meleleh.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sakura setengah berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke membuka tangannya lebar-lebar dan kemudian mendekap Sakura yang barusan menabrak dada bidangnya.

Keduanya berpelukan.

"Sasuke- _kun_..."

"Sakura..."

Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia menatap manik klorofil di depannya sambil tersenyum. Begitupun sebaliknya, Sakura yang menengadah juga menatap iris kelam Sasuke lembut.

"Sasuke- _kun_..."

"Sakura..."

Jarak di antara keduanya kian terkikis. Pangkal hidung mereka sudah saling menyatu, tinggal beberapa milimeter lagi hingga—

"NIGOU!"

—Tetsuya dan Nigou menyerang.

"Oh, hai, Sakura, Sasuke- _kun_. Lagi pada ngapain?"

"Guk! Guk!"

Sakura langsung melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, ia tersenyum kikuk ke arah Tetsuya.

"Eh, kakak, gimana ujiannya, Kak?"

"Ahahahaha… oh gitu, ya?"

"Ih keren! Ahaha, pasti seru tuh, Kak!"

Keduanya pun bahagia dengan obrolannya tanpa Sasuke.

"Ayo pulang, nanti Kak Seijuro nyariin…"

"Iya, Kak, ayo…"

Dan mereka pun perlahan menjauh meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sekali pun Sakura sudah melambai pada Sasuke, Sasuke tetap merasakan urat wajahnya sudah lengkap membentuk pertiga siku-siku. Ia tak ikhlas.

 _Kalau Tetsuya bukan calon kakak ipar sih, ya, udah Sasuke... apain ya?_

Au ah gelap.

 _(nb: bayangan itu gelap)_

 _ **~fin~**_

 _efek* = sejenis nyindir_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hitsu lagi gak ada kerjaan :3 tiba-tiba ide ini lewat begitu saja e.e**_

 _ **Maapkeun kalo gaje, emang gaje sih, tapi ya maap :'v**_

 _ **Maap juga kalo charanya banyak yang Hitsu nistain e,e dan sorry lageh kalo garing. Ya emang garing kali :3**_

 _ **Review but NO FLAME plz :"**_

 _ **Anw makasih buat yang udah baca ya!**_

Salam _poker face,_

 **Hitsune!**


End file.
